Would You Rather
by FerretFelton
Summary: Draco and Hermione plays a game. One-shot!


**Disclaimer: Not mine. All JK Rowling's**

**WOULD YOU RATHER**

Before the war, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy decided to help the light side in destroying Lord Voldemort. They admitted that they were scared of Lucius, Draco's father and Narcissa's husband, who was now obsessed with following the Dark Lord. And they were dead horrified with what Lucius and Voldemort might do to them.

When they were in the Order, Draco found comfort in Hermione who was also depressed after her father's death by trying to save her mother from being Avada'd by Lucius. Harry and Ron were not happy about this but dismissed it when they realized that Draco was the only one who could make Hermione smile and laugh again. They even became close friends but not as close as Draco was to Hermione.

They kept their friendship when they returned to Hogwarts for their last year after they won the war. Dumbledore was most pleased with this since he has been trying to make inter-house unity between the four houses. At first, the Slytherins and Gryffindors were furious at this but lightened up to the idea since they had no more reasons to keep up their act. Now, everyone was friends and there were no more rivalries.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Draco and Hermione were in the library doing some homework; well, at least Hermione, Draco was busy staring at her. He wouldn't tell anyone this but he fancied Hermione ever since the war began. Although everybody knew that he liked her, he still denied it since Hermione seems oblivious to this little fact.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Hermione say, "Why are you staring at me like that? You're making me conscious, Ferret." Hermione frowned.

Ferret was what she would usually call him after the incident in their fourth year when Mad-eye Moody turned him into a Ferret while Draco calls her "Beaver" because before he joined the light side he used to hex Hermione's two front teeth to become larger like a Beaver. Although they call each other that not as an insult but they rather thought that it was cute and funny.

"I..uhm…n-nothing." Draco stuttered.

"Mhmm" She didn't believe that it was nothing but returned to what she was doing. Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

"Beaver, I'm bored." Draco whined.

"And what do you want me to do?" Hermione asked half-listening to Draco.

"I don't know." Draco frowned. "Oh, let's play 'would you rather'!" he said excitedly. They used to play it all the time when they were in the Order.

Hermione smiled at this and fixed her things before turning to Draco and said, "Okay, you start."

"Okay, would you rather shop or be stuck in detention with Snape?" he smirked when he saw Hermione's eyes widen.

"That's hard! I guess I'll have to go with the detention." Hermione gagged since she was not like the other girls who loved to shop like Ginny which made Draco like her more.

Draco chuckled at this and said, "Your turn."

"Okay, let's see. Would you rather eat a cockroach or eat your favorite food rotten?" Hermione laughed at Draco's disgusted expression.

"That's unfair!"

"Why? Your question was harder than mine."

"Fine. I'll eat the cockroach."

"Really? I thought you'd eat the rotten food." Hermione grinned when Draco glared at her. "Your turn."

"Would you rather die alone or die brutally?"

"Die alone." she said a-matter-of-factly. "Would you rather date Pansy or date Lavender?"

"Lavender. I would never date Pansy. She's a freak!" Draco's face contorted with disgust. "Would you rather date Harry or date Ron?

"Hey! I am not answering that. They're like my brothers! I would never think of them that way."

"You're unfair. I answered your question so you should answer mine." Draco crossed his arms.

"Fine. Harry, I guess."

"Why not Ron?"

"Well…okay, fine but don't tell anyone about this." When Draco nodded she continued, "Ron thinks like a child."

Draco's jaw dropped then he laughed so hard that made other people in the library angry.

"I'm sorry but that's what I think. But don't get me wrong, I love Ron like a brother even if he's an idiot." She continued, "Would you rather be a tester for Fred and George's new product, or be turned to a frog for a day?"

"Frog. Fred and George's product might mess up my good looks." He said while running a hand through his peroxide blond hair which made Hermione playfully hit his arm. He continued, "Would you rather have Snape sing or have Voldemort dance?"

"Ick…Snape? Voldemort dancing would be very creepy." she shuddered at the thought. "Would you rather... stupefy Snape, or confess your love to your crush?"

Draco froze and answered quickly and quietly, "Stupefy Snape."

"Why, Ferret? Who _is_your crush?" Hermione asked curiously.

Draco paled. "No one."

"Oh, don't give me that. Who is it? Tell me! Tell me!" Hermione was getting excited.

"No"

"Draaaco!" Hermione whined and pouted.

"No" Draco said trying to avoid Hermione's gaze knowing that he cannot say no when he sees her chocolate brown eyes.

Hermione didn't respond which made Draco look at her. She was putting her puppy dog eyes which Draco couldn't resist. He sighed and pleaded, "Okay. But please after I tell you don't be mad and just let me explain, okay?"

"Why would I-?" she started but Draco cut her of, "you'll see."

"Hermione, I like you. Not the brotherly kind, not the bestfriend kind but the truth is, Hermione, I am madly, truly, deeply, passionately in love with you. Please don't be mad. I'm trying my hard not to-", he pleaded but Hermione cut her off when her lips were suddenly in his. Draco was shocked but after coming to his senses, kissed her back hungrily at first but then became passionately.

Hermione broke up from him when they clearly needed air. After catching her breath, "What took you so long?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"You knew?" Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Of course. You are kind of obvious but I didn't want to tell anything because I didn't want to seem desperate." She smiled again and said the words that made Draco grin like a complete idiot but he didn't care, "Oh and I love you too, Ferret."

As Draco relishes the moment, he found his lips planting a passionate, blissful kiss upon Hermione's sweet lips again.

**Please and thank you, guys! :D Read/Review please. :D**


End file.
